


Attrazione Fatale

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Attrazione fataleFandom: prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt: Prince of tennis Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu MagneteParole: 248





	Attrazione Fatale

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Attrazione fatale  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Prince of tennis Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Magnete  
> Parole: 248

Atobe quasi non riusciva a credere di sentirsi così attratto d Tezuka. Com’era possibile? Era un ragazzo, aveva il suo stesso sesso ed era assurdo che potesse suscitargli un’attrazione così veemente.  
“Sono Etero” si disse per convincere sé stesso che, succhiargli l’erezione, non fosse un’idea fattibile, ma senza nemmeno aver la forza di resistere, si abbassò desiderando di dargli sollievo con la propria bocca.  
Stava praticando sesso orale al suo acerrimo rivale, cosa c’era di più assurdo? Eppure più glielo succhiava e più gli sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se fosse sempre stato abituato ad avere l’intimità di Kunimitsu nella propria bocca.  
Prima era lento, poi veloce, cercava di capire cosa desse più piacere al ragazzo che trattenendo i suoi gemiti gli sembrava davvero fantastico, con una resistenza micidiale, proprio come gli aveva dimostrato sul campo da tennis.  
«Atobe, vengo!»  
Per quanto si fosse impegnato, era pur sempre qualcosa di nuovo, e Keigo non se la sentì di ingoiare il frutto dell’atto sessuale.  
Tutto il suo sperma schizzò sopra il suo ventre finendo con lo sporcare la maglietta della propria squadra.  
Cos’aveva fatto? Quella scena gli sembrava a dir poco surreale e ancora non riusciva a crederci, ma alla fine arrivò alla conclusione che Tezuka fosse un enorme magnete vivente che aveva suscitato su di lui un’attrazione fatale, ma guardandolo negli occhi vedendo la luce e la forza in quello sguardo capì tutto.  
“Adesso mi è chiaro è lui la persona che ho sempre cercato!”


End file.
